You Make Me Believe
by Tadpole24
Summary: The argument dies on her lips and she tells herself it's just the surge of the ocean that has him pressed up against her. Season 3 Captain Swan as a birthday gift to a fellow shipmate.


_So today is one of our dear shipmate's birthdays and I wrote this little tale for her. _

_Happy Birthday Daphne (colinodonoqhue)! I hope you have a beautiful day. You were one of my very first Tumblr buddies and I hope this brings a smile to your face! _

_This is set some time during season 3, hopefully not too far down the track ;) Hehe._

_Disclaimer: I enjoy watching the show, but unfortunately don't own an ounce of it!_

..:::..

You Make Me Believe

..:::..

The argument dies on her lips and she tells herself it's just the surge of the ocean that has him pressed up against her, but when he takes a second longer to move than strictly necessary she doesn't protest.

All logical thought flies from her brain in a moment and she finds herself raising her hand above her head at his gentle guidance. His hook braces against her other wrist preventing it from moving from by her hip and he leans in, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

"You need to stop," she whispers through gritted teeth, doing the only thing she can think of and sliding her leg up and gently kicking him backwards, "We're here to gather supplies and then we need to get out there."

She turns her back on him, ignoring the way his breath tickles her neck as he sighs, "Aye princess, however we both know that is a thinly veiled excuse to be alone with me."

She rolls her eyes, not even turning back around to grace that particular statement with a response. Instead she continues to rummage through his cabin in search of the map that they need to navigate their way through to Pan's hideout, "You sure you left it in here?"

"Aye," he offers, giving up on his pursuit of her for the moment, "But lass, it was a long while ago. Anything may have happened to those papers, not to mention the island out there is regularly changing its terrain."

"We've been out there searching for days, this piece of parchment is giving us nothing," she points to the blank map Pan had given her days earlier, "and if there's the slightest chance you still have a map from centuries ago, I'm going to take it."

He shakes his head, but the gesture isn't noticed by Emma, who is pulling open drawers and checking under journals that he hasn't touched in years. It breaks his heart to see her like this, wild and desperate, because he knows what is was like in those months after Baelfire had been taken from him. The same desperation had plagued him, making him want so badly to get back the boy he had called family.

With a sigh, he moves to the opposite side of the room, tipping folders open to help her efforts.

..:::..

It's hours later when she finally stops, her broken body slumping onto his bed, trying to hold back tears as she stares blankly at the ceiling, "I just need to find him."

She turns her head to the side as Killian sits next to her legs on the edge of the bed, "I know you do."

Rumplestilskin's words from the week before echo in her head about never taking a leap of faith. She knows it's only small, but in that moment she reaches out to tug the pirate down next to her, his body falling with a gasp.

His eyes meet hers and she offers a watery smile, "Thank you for trying."

"I am just as committed to this search as you, lass." He leans closer, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, "Seeing you like this brings me no small amount of grief that I wish to cease"

She ducks her head, people from this land are so intense sometimes, "Why do you always say things like that?"

He smiles, "You know why."

And it's just like earlier all over again. This man is infuriatingly good at helping her forget for just a moment. The doubts, the worries, the fears all disappear from the swirling pit of her stomach and she gravitates towards him, her eyes mesmerised by his lips. "This can't happen," she whispers, already feeling her resolve cracking, "We have to go find Henry."

At the mention of the boy's name, Killian nods, moving to roll away, knowing that her son is more important to her than anything. But in a move that completely shocks him, she pulls on his arm, rolling him back towards her and swiftly hooking a leg over him to straddle his waist.

She takes a second to admire the surprised look she's put in his eye before leaning in and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

He's confused by her change in actions, but doesn't complain as her lips and tongue meet his in a passionate tangle. She feels weightless, like the world has been lifted from her shoulders, it's something she hasn't felt in a long while and she relishes in it for a moment. He runs his hand along the small of her back, up under her top, pushing her closer to him as his lips move down her jaw and along the smooth line of her neck. She senses a tingling in her chest and recognises it as the feeling she gets when magic is coursing through her. It elates her, thrills her, has her heart hammering with pleasure. She can feel it building within her, connecting her with Killian.

His hand skims higher against her heated skin, pulling her back down to him, their lips connecting in a frenzy once more. His eyes flash open for just a second, just to see her, just to be sure this is real and what he sees is purely _magical_. Behind the lids of her eyes he can see a light burning there, something powerful within her, something tangibly emotional. He slams his eyes shut again, smiling as he kisses her, enjoying the intensity of the feelings rushing through him. Pushing a hand up into his hair and holding him tightly, she rolls her hips against him causing a moan to escape the pirate.

And just as quickly as it had all started, it all stops. She pulls away abruptly, the sound bringing her back to reality, her eyes fiercely searching his with fear reflected in her irises, "We can't…not while…"

Her hand loosens its grip on his hair but he quickly reaches his hook up to hold it in place, rolling her onto her back and looming over her, "Promise me that when this is over, when we have Henry, you won't forget this. You'll come back to finish what we started."

He's so close and she's still fighting to not be touching him all over, so she does the only thing she can think of and presses her hips forward and up into his again, feeling his arousal through their layers of clothing, "I promise."

He uses his good hand to push himself off the bed at that, still wanting more than anything to be back there, but they can wait. He knows they have to wait. Because her son is in danger and she'll never forgive herself. Or him for that matter.

He takes a minute to calm himself down, turning away from her under the pretence of continuing the search. But she calls out to him with a quiet voice only moments later, "Killian, look."

She's closer than he had thought when he turns around and it makes it hard for him to control himself, so he allows his arm to rest on the small of her back as he looks over her shoulder at what she's pointing at. The blank parchment that Pan had given her is blank no more, a key materialising in the top left corner, "He said it would become clear when I stopped denying who I really am."

His voice is soft, "And who are you?"

She takes note of the small amount of the map that has been revealed to them, "I still don't know." Her eyes flick up to meet his, searching him, trying to see it, that thing that the map has seen between them, "But I think you're helping me figure it out."

..:::..


End file.
